John Leverett (1616 - 1679)
Biography Gov. Sir John Leverett was born in 1616 in Boston, Lincolnshire County, England to Thomas Leverett (1585 - 1650) and Ann Fisher (1600 - 1656) and died on 16 Mar 1679 in Hingham, Plymouth County, Massachusetts North America. He was baptized on 7 Jul 1616 at St. Botolph's Church, Boston, Lincolnshire County, England. He married first on 13 May 1640 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Hannah Hudson ( - 1646). He married second on 7 Sep 1647 in Massachusetts, North America to Sarah Sedgwick (1630 - 1704). He is buried at Kings Chapel Burying Ground, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. Occupation * 10th Governor of Acadia * 19th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Children With His First Wife # Hudson John Leverett was born on 3 May 1640 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died in 1694 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried in Kings Chapel Burying Ground in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married Sarah Payton. She was born in 1643 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Bezaleel Payton (1615 - 1651) and Mary Greenough (1620 - 1675) and died in 1694 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. Children With His Second Wife # Elizabeth Leverett was born on 26 Apr 1651 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 21 Jun 1715. She married on 9 Jun 1668 in New England, North America to Elisha Cooke. He was born on 16 Jul 1637 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 31 Oct 1715 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. # Ann Leverett was born on 23 Nov 1652 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died in Sep 1717 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. She is buried in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. She married in 1671 in North America to John Hubbard. He was born in 1648 in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704) and Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) and died on 8 Jan 1710 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. # Sarah Leverett was born on 15 Jun 1673 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 21 Dec 1730 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. She married to Judge Nathaniel Bayfield. He was born in 1653 in Long Ditton, Surrey, England to Rev. Richard Bayfield (1597 - 1664) and Sarah Juxon (1588 - c.1660) and died on 6 Jun 1733 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. Lineage Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) m. Ann Fisher (1600 - 1656) Gov. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) m. Sarah Sedgwick (1630 - 1704) Ann Leverett (1652 - 1717) m. John Hubbard (1648 - 1710) Rev. John Hubbard (1676 - 1705) m. Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730) Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741) m. Martha Coit (1706 - 1741) Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808) m. Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851) m. Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827) Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Joasiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 2014) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1921) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, GORC, CCR, MStJ(b. 1982) References Books Name * Hyde Genealogy, or, The Descendants, in the Female as Well as in the Male Lines from William Hyde, p.1114 Internet Birth * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leverett Baptism * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leverett Children * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leverett Immigration * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leverett Knighthood * http://www.celebrateboston.com/biography/governor/john-leverett.htm Occupation * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leverett Military * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leverett Death * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leverett